bundle of joy ont he wrong time
by avatar-moonlight-100
Summary: Shadow is being hunted down by G.U.N once more and he would be able to sort it out himself, but there seems to be a little problem that just might make it harder. SONADOW! SHADOW UKE! MPREG!


**bundle of joy on the wrong time: chapter 1**

He sighed as he tried to walk back to his home. It was hard to reach if you had a hard time moving through the vast forest with a small bump where your belly was. He saw the cave that was his temporary home. His home till g.u.n found it that is. He didn't do anything wrong, but the new commander of g.u.n wanted to experiment on him so badly. To get mind controll on him so it was certain that he wouldn't betray them when they used him as a weapon for war. He waited till the hedgehog he was targetting did something wrong so he would have a reason to keep him captive and do some experementing behind the public's back, But when the commander heard from one of his spies that the hedgehog was pregnant. He had started to hunt down the poor mobian.

And after getting warned of the hunt by his best friend, rouge, he had ran away. It got him only deeper into trouble. The father of the baby he was carrying didn't even know about his pregnancy for he didn't have the time to tell him yet. Shadow wanted to search for sanctuary with in his house, but it was hard to reach his house. Because of the baby his chaos energy had lowered alot and it made it almost impossible to chaos controll or even chaos spear. and g.u.n spies were always on the look out for him. They knew that he wasn't in the city anymore because they had chased him out of it after the hedgehog ran away from his former home. Shadow knew he was trapped and because of that he couldn't get in contact with rouge or any of his friends. Or the father of his baby, sonic.

He sighed as he walked inside and sat down at the opening of the cave tiredly. Being low on chaos energy meant that he got exhausted fast. The reason he was low on chaos energy was because all his energy went to the baby. **"i hope you know how much trouble you give me."** He said as he sighed again and stroked his belly. He smiled very lightly at feeling the baby move against his touch. He was about 4 months far now and he had been for 3 months on the run now. He missed sonic. He knew the hedgehog was worried about him because they hadn't seen or heard from eachother ever since they had their first time 4 months ago on sonic's 20 birthday. Before rouge had warned him about the hunt she had told him that sonic was wondering if shadow just dumped him the next morning or if he had done something wrong. Shadow wanted to talk to sonic, but then rouge told him about the hunt.

He got up and walked deeper into the cave. Somewhere in the cave there was a turn to the left which was a dead end. He walked to the left and stopped a few feet away from the dead end. he then stepped on a nearby big rock and pushed a piece of the ceiling upwards. He then shoved it away making a whole only big enough for him to fit through, and he hoped he would still fit through that in a few months. He then climbed through the hole and walked to another dead end, but in this dead end there was a small nest inside it. A nest he had build for when the baby would come. Shadow laid down in the nest and curled up a bit while holding his hands on his tummy. Shadow closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Somewhere in the city close to the forest the famous blue hedgehog was running had the edge of the city. He was looking for shadow, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Rouge had told him that the g.u.n commander was hunting him down and so he got worried and wanted to find shadow as quickly as possible. But that wasn't the only reason why he wanted to find the black hedgehog. The second reason was because he wanted to talk things over with him.

His running came to a stop and he looked in the direction fo the forest. The one place he hadn't searched yet. He thought about searching there, but he would have to go to the forest tomorrow since it was becoming dark fast. Sonic looked away from the forest and ran towards his house.

He soon arrived and walked inside through the front door. He locked the door behind him and walked upstairs towards his bedroom. He sat down on the bed and took of his shoes and gloves. He then laid down and looked at the ceilling. He sighed as he thought about shadow. _'where are you, shadow?"_ Sonic thought and looked outside through the window. He soon felt sleep getting to him and closed his eyes.

The next morning sonic woke up and stretched while yawning. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The blue hedgehog stretched again, pulled on his shoes and gloves and got up from the bed. Sonic walked downstairs into his livingroom and into the kitching. He made some breakfast and sat at the table to eat it.

In the cave shadow woke up and stretched lightly. He sat up stroking his belly. He paniced as he didn't feel the baby move. **"w-wha?"** Shadow said panicing and pressed sligthly on his belly. He then felt the baby kick against his hand. **"i guess you were just preparing yourself for your first kick, huh?"** He said sighing in relief and smiled very slightly. He got up with some difficulty since he didn't want to bent his lower back.

Shadow walked towards the hole in the ground and went through it. He took the stone that was next to the hole and covered the hole with the stone. He walked out of the cave and looked around for any g.u.n spies. Because he didn't see anyone he went to search for some breakfast.

Sonic finished his breakfast and walked out of his house to search the forest. He ran to his destination. As he ran, sonic soon saw the green trees from the forest and speeded up, but he slowed down again as he saw some g.u.n spies. Because of that he knew that shadow must be in the forest. He speeded up and ran past the spies. Sonic smirekd as the spies enver noticed him passing. He speeded up a little and his search for the other hedgehog began.

After a while of running he had decided to take a little break. As he looked around in the forest he heard some noise not to far away and walked towards the noise. Sonic eyes widened as he saw shadow stuck in a trap and growling as some g.u.n spies were approaching him. Sonic dealt some punches and knocked the spies out. He then freed the other from the trap, picked him up and ran for it.

When he knew that he and shadow were safe he stopped. Shadow growled at first and hide his belly from sonic's view, till he noticed that it was sonic and quickly hugged him. Sonic hugged back tightly. **"i'm so glad that you're okay."** Sonic said and pulled away. His smile dissapeared as he noticed the other hunched over as if he was hiding something. **"what are you hiding?"** Sonic asked and tried to pull the other straight. **"n-nothing."** Shadow said as he tried to keep hiding his belly. **"shadow don't be so stubborn."** Sonic said and succeeded in pulling the other straight.

He saw the other lowering his ears and looking down. He followed the other's gaze and noticed the bump on shadow's belly. **"w-what the hell is..."** Sonic said and putted a hand on the belly. His eyes widened a little as he felt a small weak kick against the palm of his hand. **"sonic, as you can see...and feel...i'm pregnant."** Shadow said and met the shocked hedgehog's eyes. **"and you're the father."**


End file.
